international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessika Mayer
Jessika Mayer is one of the main Cures from Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. Jessika is a calm and friendly young girl, whose family just moved to Munich. Jessika grew up in Augsburg and has still some friends there. She tries to stay connected with them. But she also found a new friend, Amelie. Her alter ego is and her theme color is black. She is represented by buttercups. She can change into two alternate forms, and . General Information Appearance Cure Schwaben black hair, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. She has blue brown. Cure Schwaben wears a yellow Dirndl that consists of a black bodice, a grey blouse and a black apron. She wears black boots, with yellow flowers on it and a light blue arm warmer on her right arm and a white glove on her left arm. Relationships Family *'Elena Mayer' & Erika Mayer - The twins, Elena and Erika are Jessika's younger siblings. *'Miriam Mayer' & Max Mayer - Miriam and Max are Jessika, Elena and Erika's parents. Friends *'Amelie Bayer' - Jessika met Amelie, when her family moved to Munich. The both became really good friends. *'Bettina Bauer' - Bettina is one of Jessika's classmates, who is also one of her Pretty Cure partners. *'Claudia Gunther' - Claudia is one of Jessika's classmates, who is also one of her Pretty Cure partners. *'Franziska Haas' - Jessika met Franziska, when her family moved to Munich. Etymology - Mayer is a variant of Meyerhttp://surnames.behindthename.com/name/mayer-1, that comes from the Middle High German word mei(g)er which means "higher, superior" and was used for landholder's stewards or great farmers or leaseholders (nowadays a Meier is a dairy farmer). Meier and Meyer are used more often in Northern Germany while Maier and Mayer are used in Southern Germany.http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/meyer-1 - Jessika is the German and English variant of Jessicahttp://www.behindthename.com/name/jessika. This name was first used in this form by Shakespeare in his play 'The Merchant of Venice' (1596), where it belongs to the daughter of Shylock. Shakespeare probably based it on the biblical name Isach, which would have been spelled Jescha in his time. It was not commonly used as a given name until the middle of the 20th centuryhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/jessica. - Her Pretty Cure alter ego is based on one of the Government Districts in Bavaria; "Swabia" (Schwaben). Her name is also based on the Fourth Quarter (The Three Lions), which represents Swabia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coat_of_arms_of_Bavaria Pretty Cure Cure Schwaben is Jessika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by buttercups. Cure Schwaben has black hair, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. She has blue brown. Cure Schwaben wears a yellow Dirndl that consists of a black bodice, a grey blouse and a black apron. She wears black boots, with yellow flowers on it and a light blue arm warmer on her right arm and a white glove on her left arm. She transforms by saying Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. She uses a PreChanMirror to transfom. Donut Tango is one of the form changes that Cure Schwaben can use. Cookie Waltz is one of the form changes that Cure Schwaben can use. Lovely Gingerbread Jingle Bells Attacks * - Cure Schwaben's solo finisher. She needs her PreRoseRibbon for it. Transformation "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation phrase used by Jessika Mayer in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Jessika's German voice actress, Maria Koschny, also voiced Suigintou from Rozen Maiden and Ziva David from NCIS. *She is the only Cure in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!, that has a bow on her Pretty Cure outfit. Also, Cure Schwaben's outifit is more like the Canon Cures'. Gallery CureSchawben.png References Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females